The Secret Sin of Daniel Plainview
by Budgiebabe
Summary: One Shot. Daniel Plainview and his vice. Thought of because of what Eli says during Daniel's baptism regarding his wicked ways. Mature content. Some language, but mainly sex and prostitution. I don't own any characters.


Chapter One-Her POV

She looked forward to his visit each month. This man, her man, would stop into _The Blue Rose _for recreation; cards, drinking, and sex. She had learned to read his moods over the past 6 months. That is when he landed on her radar. He had been coming there longer than that, but one night, 6 months ago, he chose her.

Upon arrival, he would be edgy. His piercing steel-blue eyes hawk like as he scanned the main bar room. He was sizing everything up; the other patrons, the girls, the exits, everything. He would stride to the glass backed bar and order two fingers of whiskey. He would drink it straight down and order another. She never interrupted his ritual. She knew he needed time to settle into the scene, but she also enjoyed hanging back and watching him.

He would play Faro, drink more, and joke if his mood suited him. On his good nights, he could be very charismatic, his voice holding the attention of most of the room. On his bad nights, he would drink; find an unoccupied corner and watch.

She never approached until he made eye contact.

That night, was a bad night. He entered and went straight to the bar. He downed drink after drink for the first half hour. Next, he walked the gaming tables trying to settle in somewhere but nothing suited him. He went back to the bar.

She was watching and waiting. She had hidden herself behind a column and was going to make him work to find her. She thought she was being clever but he knew right away where she was and when he did glance at her it was filled with an intensity that skipped her heart.

When she walked to him she didn't saunter or bounce. With him she didn't play the game. With him she was herself even though she knew she would regret it.

"Good evening, Mister," was all she would say.

"Are you ready?" he questioned. No chit-chat. He needed this.

She nodded, took his hand, and led him out the door. Her room was one of many that were located in a one story building directly behind _The Blue Rose._

The room was wooden paneled and plain. She had a few nick-knacks placed around, but she didn't let too much of herself show. She didn't want the men to really see her, to think that they knew anything about her; except for him.

As soon as she closed the door he was on her. She had yet to turn around and he was pressing her into the door, driving kisses into the base of her neck, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Turn around," he barked in a raspy voice that made his baritone sound possessed.

She obeyed and he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. Now, she was worried. He had never kissed her on the mouth before. He always said he didn't want to offend her with his whiskey breath.

Well he was kissing her now and it was desperate. She wanted to kiss him back to be passionate and loving but that's not what he needed. He needed to tear into her. He needed there to be pain and hurt and confusion. He was feeling all those things and wanted her to feel them to.

She broke free and went to the bed. He began disrobing and said, "Tonight, I'm going to fuck away the pain." This man was hurting and she wanted to help him, save him.

He was quickly becoming naked and she loved that. He was beautiful, not like most of them. His body was hard and wiry, toned and somewhat tan. His cock was nice and thick. He had enormous balls which worked to his advantage by making his whole package seem larger. She had memorized every part of him.

When he got to her she expected another assault, but instead he just looked at her. He was staring only into her green eyes and he began lifting her skirts; intensity, heat, throbbing all with just his stare. She was already breathless and nothing had even happened yet. Still staring he slid a finger into her and then another. Finally he kissed her again, and they moaned together.

That was enough; he was ready to lose himself in her. They fell back onto the bed and she positioned herself on top. She wanted to see this man break underneath her. She wanted to be the thing that made him feel better and witness his anguish turn into release; release of his pain, release of his cum, release because of her.

She reached between his legs and began to massage him. His blue eyes were gleaming with fire as he commanded, "Now."

She slid onto him and he let out a beastly sound. This caused her to throw her head back in delight. She began making circles with her pelvis but this seemed to frustrate him. He grabbed her and in one swift motion threw her under him. When he entered her again it was with such force she thought she would split in two. She cried out, and he did it again. Over and over he thrust. She didn't care how much it hurt, this is what he needed. He was kissing her now and biting and screaming; total abandon.

Suddenly, she began to shake. With his last thrust he had begun to build her orgasm and she was ready to take him with her. She grabbed his face, and forced him to see her. Then with her other hand she dug into his back with her nails. Anger flashed upon his face, then pure pleasure as he arched his back and unloaded deep into her. She held him in place with her legs as she rode her own waves of pleasure.

They were panting, he was gently kissing her shoulder, and he didn't pull out until he had become soft inside her. He slid off to her side and stretched out. He looked younger and satisfied. He was even smiling.

He spoke to her, "I like you because you don't make me talk. The other girls, they ask questions and ramble on. You don't. You know how to respect a silence, and that's good."

He exited the bed and she smiled at him. He began getting dressed.

"You're name is Rosie, right?"

She nodded but added, "My real name is Jane, but it doesn't matter, call me what you like."

"Well Jane, I am Daniel Plainview and I'm an oilman."

With that he left her money on the dresser, walked to the bed, and kissed her again. Then he left. She knew that each and every night for the next month she would think of him. She would remember his body and his sounds and she knew she would be okay. He was flawed, beautifully flawed, and she loved him for it.


End file.
